


Not sensitive

by dumplingshotaro



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I’m sorry about these tags, Jealous Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, M/M, Sungchan is here for a bit, Top Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Yangyang is bratty, bottomyangyang, my tags aren’t working?, ten uses toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingshotaro/pseuds/dumplingshotaro
Summary: Where yangyang thinks he’s not sensitive anywhere until winwin shows him otherwise.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Liu Yang Yang
Kudos: 26





	Not sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so- I can’t write stories for some reason, like when I do I just shut down and am unable to finish it. So I’ll be writing oneshots until I get out of this terrible state! I’m sorry :(

Yangyang was reading somewhere online that men that usually bottom had sensitive nipples, but the other day he had laid around with renjun and felt nothing. Not even a little tingle when renjun touched him there, he didn’t expect to be sensitive anyways since he didn’t think of himself as submissive. 

“Yangyang can you please clean your room? Kun won’t stop bothering me about it” ten complained, looking at him with an impatient look. Yangyang giggled “nope, I’ll clean it later I don’t feel like doing it right now..” he said shrugging and ten got up to grab his arm, 

“Get up, and clean your room” ten demanded pulling him off the couch as yangyang rolled his eyes “fine! Whatever I’ll do it, but you all owe me” he pointed mainly at ten, for making him do something when he was comfortably laying down. 

Ten chuckled “owe you what? If anything you’re doing this for your own good” he said to yangyang who mocked him. Ten threw a pillow at him “better hurry before winwin comes home” he warned as yangyang made a face of disgust “only you’re scared of him, and that’s because he puts you on all fours” he teased, running in his room when ten stood up.

Ten scoffed “brat..” he mumbled to himself, getting on his phone to hide the blush that appeared. 

—

Yangyang turned on his music loudly, barely picking the clothes that were littered everywhere. He knows he was told to clean but you ever get told to clean something, listen to music while doing it, and forget you were ever supposed to clean? 

Yeah, that’s what he was doing right now. 

He had managed to organize his stuffies, that were on his bed. He cleaned up a little bit but he still had his closet, and the rest of the clothes that were laid out everywhere. 

He walked out of his room to ten laughing on the phone to what sounded like Johnny, he shook his head knowing that’s all ten ever talked about these days. He walked into the kitchen, finding winwin sitting there eating something. 

“Hey..” yangyang causally said and winwin nodded, “did you clean your room?” He asked calmly and yangyang giggled, shaking his head no “ha- no I didn’t.. I cleaned majority of it though” he explained sitting next to him with a banana in his hand. 

Winwin looked at him and yangyang nervously chuckled “what? I finish later jeez, why is everyone so worked up about it” he mumbled eating his banana as winwin smirked, he reached his hand up pushing the banana down his throat hearing yangyang choke, 

He let go laughing at him and yangyang hit him “what the fuck! I could’ve died asshole” he whined, coughing loudly. Yangyang perked up at an idea he just thought of “hey.. winwin?” He asked scooting close to him. 

“Hm..?” He hummed drinking his drink slowly and yangyang smirked “can you make me cum?” He asked as winwin spit out his drink, he looked at yangyang who was making that face when he was telling a joke, “you’re serious? Or is this some sick joke?” He questioned wiping his mouth. 

Yangyang laughed whole heartily at him, clutching his stomach at how hard he was laughing “no I’m dead serious” he said still laughing, winwin arched an eyebrow at him “what- why do you ask?” He asked curious as to where that question even came from, 

“I want to see if I’m sensitive, I want you- to make me- cum from my nipples” yangyang explained using hand gestures and winwin’s cheeks lit up. He stared at yangyang, trying to see some sort of teasing or something in his eyes, but he was serious. Very serious about what he was asking. 

Winwin sat back, realizing the trouble he’d be in if he actually accepted this. Yangyang grabbed his hand “you don’t have to, I’ll probably just ask someone else like mark or something” yangyang boldly said and winwin scoffed, 

“Don’t ask him, you’ll just get in trouble with yuta” winwin muttered not realizing that he didn’t want yangyang to ask anyone else. Winwin groaned “you want me to make you come from your nipples?” He repeated, hoping him saying it out loud would make him understand the situation. 

Yangyang nodded “mhm, it doesn’t have to have any feelings involved i just want to know so are you going to do it?” He asked again not understand how calm he was being. Winwin shook his head “i can’t.. I-” he was about to decline when kun walked in, 

“Yangyang! What did I say about your room? We’re having guests over later so clean your room!” Kun demanded and yangyang nodded “okay I understand..” he said mainly to winwin since he had declined and Kun raised his eyebrows at the pair, 

He walked further in the kitchen, as ten also walked in looking at the table in disgust “what happened here?” He asked looking at the wet table and a half eaten banana just laying there. Winwin sighed “we need to talk..” he asked and ten shrugged “ooh? What about your honor?” Ten joked, laughing at the small remark he made and winwin dragged him out the kitchen 

Kun sighed “hey wait the table- ah forget it..” he muttered cleaning the table anyways. 

Winwin grabbed ten back to the living room and ten giggled “must be something serious since you’re so persistent” ten teased again as winwin sat him down. “Yangyang- he asked me to make him cum, from his nipples” he whispered scared to raise his voice louder than that, ten gasped “really? My naughty boy.. what did you say?” Ten pried, suddenly interested in the conversation. 

Winwin rubbed his sweaty hands together, shaking his head no “you said no?” Ten deciphered as winwin nodded “what- why? He’s been bratty lately, someone needs to put him in his place.. glad he’s asked you and not me cause I would fucked him har-” ten rambled as winwin glared at him, 

“What? Not my damn fault you said no” ten crossed his arms over his chest, winwin sighed “what do I do? He’s gonna ask someone else now” winwin mumbled and ten smirked “well if you change your mind.. I have toys if you’d like” ten smiled and winwin rolled his eyes “I’m not going to ruin his innocence ten” he said to ten who laughed “his innocence? He literally lost his virginity not to long ago which is probably why he’s trying to explore” ten explained to him, 

Winwin had to think hard about what was going on, what yangyang had really asked him. It wasn’t something he just wouldn’t have feelings about, it wasn’t sex but yangyang wanted to do something so intimate with him, he was never the type to do things without feelings. 

Regardless of the situation, holding hands, kissing, hugging, cuddling and the worse of them all is what yangyang asked for. He probably would develop a little crush if he saw yangyang’s blissed out state, it was bothering him because he wanted to help out yangyang but he didn’t know how to. 

—

Later in the day, people had came over for the get together that Kun had planned and winwin was still thinking about what yangyang had asked him. He ended up taking toys that ten had mentioned but he didn’t know if he was going to actually use them. 

He walked out of the kitchen seeing yangyang talk and giggle with sungchan a new friend that he met through jaemin. He couldn’t stop staring at the pair talk, he played with the nipple clamp that was in his pocket as hendery tapped his shoulder, 

“What’re you looking at?” Hendery asked knowing well enough what he was looking at. Winwin glanced at him then back at yangyang. He ignored him walking over to yangyang, he knew he was going to get attached, he just told himself not to. 

Hendery looked back at then, giving him a wink. 

Winwin walked over to yangyang, pulling him and yangyang frowned “what’s up?” He asked sending sungchan a small apologetic smile. 

Winwin dragged him into his room, shutting and locking the door. Yangyang looked at him confused “what is it? You look angry as shit” he chuckled looking at winwin who grabbed his face, 

Gently pushing him on his bed “I want to help you” he whispered and yangyang sat up watching winwin take out a pink nipple clamp. He bit his lip “winwin- what is that for?” He asked growing nervous at how quiet he was. Winwin laid him down with his hand “relax okay? I’m here to do what you asked” winwin rasped, ignoring his fast beating heart. 

“Take off your shirt” winwin ordered and yangyang obeyed, slowly talking off his shirt nervously. He slid his shirt off watching winwin lean down to kiss him, slowly trailing his warm hands up his body. 

The kiss was gentle, it was his way of distracting yangyang from what he was about to do. Winwin moved his finger up to his nipple, pressing down on the bud. Yangyang had no reaction at first, just him softly gripping his shirt at the action,

But when he started to flick his nipple, that’s when he heard a slight moan slip from his mouth into the kiss. Winwin smirked, continuing to flick his nipple as yangyang made small sounds of pleasure.

Winwin pulled away before the kiss got heavier, looking at yangyang who was already looking with half-lidded eyes at him, “s-see? I’m not sensitive..” he panted slightly and winwin smirked, pressing his mouth on yangyang’s right nipple flicking it with his tongue, 

“W-wait fuck-” yangyang moaned, arching his back slightly at winwin who was mouthing at his nipple. Winwin didn’t budge, using his other hand to show his other nipple love too. Yangyang grabbed the back of his head, biting his lip at the sudden pleasure he was feeling. Winwin had softly bit down and yangyang let out a loud moan, rutting his hard-on against winwin 

Yangyang had never felt anything like this, winwin had made him feel so good to the point where he sounded submissive, he prayed no one could hear him because it didn’t matter if he covered his mouth, moans still slipped out of him uncontrollably 

Winwin continued biting down on his nipples, not hard enough to hurt him, but hard enough to leave bite marks. Yangyang loved all of it, moaning his name, gripping and yanking at his hair, rutting against him. Winwin could’ve sworn yangyang mumbled a little ‘I love you’ to him but that might’ve been the pleasure talking 

He kept flicking his tongue and yangyang accidentally pulled too hard, indicating that he was going to cum “s-sicheng fuck- I’m gonna c-cum” yangyang breathed, feeling his orgasm cloud his senses, winwin moved his hand down to his cock, palming him and yangyang arched his back, tears falling down his face. 

Yangyang yanked roughly at his hair, cumming in his pants as he panted harshly, looking at sicheng who was smirking at him “thought you weren’t sensitive?” He teased and yangyang blushed “f-fuck off, I thought I wasn’t you dick” he said getting his breathing back to normal, 

Winwin pressed on his sensitive bud, yangyang jolted pulling his shirt down “s-stop I don’t want to cum again..” he mumbled getting up, grossed out by his now wet jeans. Winwin smiled “clean up, you don’t want to walk around with cum in your je-” he remarked and yangyang flicked him off “hush! Don’t tease me” he yelled walking in his restroom. 

Winwin frowned, now he was going to think about this moment continuously. He didn’t even have to use the nipple clamp since yangyang had already been moaning his mouth off just by him using his mouth. 

He looked down at his pants, seeing a tent in his pants, great now he was hard too and he wasn’t going to ask yangyang to help him even though he wanted too. Winwin pulled his shirt out, walking out of the room straight to the bathroom, 

Not realizing that Hendery and ten were secretly geeking at the pair.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited.. again I’m really sorry to those who have read my books and want more. If you don’t like my stories then um yeah.. anyways hope you enjoy!


End file.
